


Vì thế người yêu dấu ơi, anh không kháng cự nữa!!

by Phong_Vux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Career Ending Injuries, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phong_Vux/pseuds/Phong_Vux
Summary: "Cậu phủ nhận quá nhiều," Hajima nói "hoặc là cậu đần hơn rất nhiều những gì tớ nghĩ." Anh nhấm một ngụm bia. "Điều ấy chẳng làm tớ ngạc nhiên chút nào đâu, thực sự đấy."Và khi Mattsu và Makki cười lăn cười bò lên nhau, một lần nữa Tooru lại tự hỏi sẽ như thế nào khi có những người bạn mà không xúc phạm hắn mọi lúc mọi nơi nhở? Có lẽ Ushijima đã đúng, hắn nghĩ với một chút cuồng loạn, có lẽ lúc trước hắn thực sự nên vào Shiratorizawa thì hơn.Vài năm sau, Oikawa và Kageyama gặp lại nhau.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Vì thế người yêu dấu ơi, anh không kháng cự nữa!!

**A translation of["So my darling, I'll will succumb"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645373) by [parametre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parametre/pseuds/parametre)**

Tên cô ấy là Mizuno Hana.

Hajime gặp cô ấy ở đại học, khi nhân viên quán cà phê trong khung viên trường vô tình nhầm đồ gọi của họ. Nó giống một kịch bản gặp gỡ dễ thương như trong những bộ truyện tranh lãng mạn, và vẽ ra khởi đầu cho mối quan hệ của họ. Hana là một người tốt bụng và vui vẻ, cứng đầu vừa đủ để theo kịp Hajime, thông minh vừa đủ để hòa hợp với tất cả bạn bè của anh ấy. Cô ấy cũng xinh nữa, mái tóc đen dài, đôi mắt nâu to tròn và nụ cười ấm áp. Cô thích để tóc mình hơi rối đằng sau với kiểu đuôi ngựa buộc thấp và Hajime thích vén những sợi tóc vương của của cô ấy ra sau tai với bàn tay dịu dàng, dịu dàng hơn rất nhiều khi ở bên cạnh Tooru.

Cái đẹp đến với cô ấy thật dễ dàng, điều mà Tooru luôn ao ước được như thế. Và Tooru cũng chẳng ngạc nhiên khi, hai tháng sau tốt nghiệp, Hajime đã gọi hắn, nói cho hắn rằng anh đã đính ước với cô ấy rồi. Tooru chúc mừng bạn mình một cách máy móc, sau đó ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra mình có ý gì.

" Cô ấy quá tốt cho cậu " Hắn nói đùa.

" Tớ biết " Hajime lầm bầm.

Tooru cười, nhưng thật nhức nhối, bởi vì Hajime không có đùa.

Ổn thôi, hắn tự nói với mình như thế, sau khi kết thúc cuộc gọi. Hắn biết... điều này sẽ xảy ngay từ khi bắt đầu cơ mà

Ổn thôi

**

Trong giấc mơ của Tobio, cậu vẫn chơi bóng chuyền.

Cậu đang ở trên sân, luyện tập đòn tấn công nhanh với Shouyou. Quả bóng rất vừa trong tay cậu, và tiếng rít giày thể thao của Shouyou trên sàn phòng tập khi cậu ấy nhảy lên thật quen thuộc. Cậu làm một cú chuyền, khá tự tin trong cái cách mà cậu chỉ cảm thấy với Shouyou, chắc chắn trong trí não là đường chuyền đó sẽ được kết nối, rằng Shouyou sẽ ở đó.

Tiếng bóng đập xuống sàn bên kia tấm lưới vang vọng cả phòng tập đầy thỏa mãn.

Cậu học sinh năm nhất thở hổn hển và Shouyou làm dáng dưới sự chú ý của họ, cười rạng rỡ. Tsukishima và Tobio chia sẻ cho nhau ánh nhìn khó chịu, trong khi Yamakuchi cười ngoác mồm, thậm chí cả vị đội trưởng điềm đạm kia nữa. Yachi đứng ngoài sân với mấy anh năm hai, nói chuyện với Ukai và Takeda. Tobio để tiếng lầm bầm của luyện tập xung quanh bao bọc lấy mình, dừng một lúc, trước khi quay sang đánh đầu Shouyou một cái " Quay trở lại luyện tập đi, đồ đần !"

Nhưng thỉnh thoảng có những lúc giấc mơ của cậu lại trở lên như thế này:

Họ đang chơi ở giải toàn quốc, điểm quyết định và lượt giao bóng của cậu. " Kết thúc nào" Shouyou nói với 1 chút chỉ huy trong giọng điệu, đôi mắt lấp lánh. Cả đội có vẻ bình tĩnh, tự tin rằng họ chẳng phải quạ đen gãy cánh như trước nữa. Tobio gật đầu, không thể để đánh bại được, khi cậu có tất cả sự ủng hộ.

Cậu nhảy lên.

Nhưng cậu vươn quá cao, và rồi cậu ngã xuống, bật khóc khi cơn đau xé tan vai cậu. Cả căn phòng như rơi vào trong tĩnh lặng. Đồng đội đến bên cậu ngay lập tức, đôi môi họ cử động nhưng cậu chẳng nghe thấy gì hết. Cái chạm nhẹ của bàn tay Yachi trên lưng kéo cậu ra khỏi sự hoảng loạn, và cậu run rẩy đưa quả bóng cho người chuyền hai năm hai của đội. " Anh sẽ ổn thôi", em ấy nói, và cậu không chắc em ấy nói ai nữa.

Đó là lời nói dối: Karasuno thua trận đấu ấy, và một giờ sau, trong phòng bệnh viện, thế giới của Tobio đổ vỡ xung quanh cậu.

**

Hầu hết các ngày, Tooru yêu công việc của mình.

Khi đầu gối của hắn chẳng thể cứu chữa được vào năm nhất của đại học, Tooru đã không thể khuây khỏa được. " Luyện tập quá sức và căng thẳng" bác sĩ đã nói như thế "thậm chí với PT* chăng nữa, đầu gối của cậu cũng không bao giờ phục hồi lại như trước"

(* PT: personal trainer huấn luyện viên thể hình cá nhân, 1 trong những phương pháp của vật lý trị liệu, theo như mình biết là như thế)

Cuộc sống không có bóng chuyền đã dần trở nên thích ứng và Tooru chôn mình vào công việc để quên đi sự thực không bao giờ được bước lên sàn đấu nữa. Thời gian dành cho luyện tập trở thành học hành, và với điểm số khá cao trước đó giờ trở lên xuất xác, hắn nghiễm nhiên đứng top đầu của lớp.

Nhưng, dù hắn lao đầu vào làm việc, trên dưới chục lần, hắn thấy mình nhìn chằm chằm vào bức tường căn hộ của hắn, chẳng có gì để làm khi mà khoảng thời gian trước hắn chắc chắn đã ra ngoài để chạy bộ rồi. Bác sĩ trị liệu đã đề nghị hắn hãy thử tham gia tình nguyện ở bệnh viện, đầu tiên chỉ là cuối tuần, sau đó là cả những buổi tối trong tuần nữa khi hắn nhận ra khả năng lãnh đạo và lòng trắc ẩn trở lên hữu dụng khi ở ngoài sân đấu. Dần dần, bóng chuyền trở thành một kí ức xa xôi và Tooru cảm thấy tận hưởng khoảng thời gian ở bệnh viện nhiều hơn nữa, cho đến khi hắn chuyển đến khoa Y học thể thao ở trường đại học khi mới bắt đầu năm hai. Kể từ đó, hắn tìm thấy một tài năng mới của mình, và nụ cười rạng rỡ của những bệnh nhân dành cho hắn khi kết thúc đợt trị liệu như một niềm an ủi dịu dàng dành cho vết thương cũ.

Vì thế, đúng vậy. Tooru yêu công việc của mình.

Sửa lại: đã từng yêu công việc của mình

Lần đầu tiên hắn nhìn thấy Tobio, hắn nghĩ mình tưởng tượng ra. Chiếc thang máy dừng ở tầng khoa nhi và Tooru kịp bắt cái nhìn lướt qua của một mái tóc đen quen thuộc, đôi mắt xanh trước khi cánh cửa đóng lại.

" Không thể nào" Hắn lầm bầm khi nghe lịch hẹn lúc 10h của mình. "Không thể nào, không thể nào, không thể nào"

Hắn đang ăn trưa thì nghe thấy một nhóm y tá tán ngẫu về bác sĩ nội trú mới bên khoa nhi. "Kageyama-sensei hơi lúng túng một chút, nhưng dễ thương quá đi" một trong số họ nói, cười khúc khích. Sau đó, họ đã tình cờ gặp nhau vào cuối ngày, Kojima-sensei của khoa sản đã nói với hắn gương mặt mới đến từ Miyagi.

Không, Tooru nghĩ, bởi hắn chẳng có gì ngoài cái cứng đầu. Không đời nào.

"Bỏ qua một vấn đề không làm nó biến mất" Hajime đã nói với hắn như thế khi họ gặp nhau vào bữa tối cuối tuần đó, bơ luôn sự bất mãn của hắn "Iwa-chan"

Và tất nhiên, bởi vì sự may mắn hông phải sở trường của Tooru, cũng bởi vì Hajime thực sự đã ám hắn, hắn bước vào lần tư vấn bệnh nhân nhi mới nhất của hắn để gặp không ai khác ngoài Kageyama Tobio đang đợi với bệnh nhân của họ.

**

"Tớ không hiểu" Shouyou nói, giọng vang vọng qua loa laptop của Tobio "Đại Đế Vương làm gì ở bệnh viện cậu chứ?"

"Oikawa-san" Tobio nói thẳng vào vấn đề "là bác sĩ trị liệu ở đó." Cậu nằm tóc mình trong tuyệt vọng "Đúng là thảm kịch mà!! Có phải đã quá muộn để tớ đề nghị quay trở lại Miyagi không?"

Shouyou cười, và dù cách xa hàng ngàn cây số, âm thanh cũng giúp Tobio thấy khấm khá hơn chút. "Đừng làm một Kageyama ngu ngốc chứ! Sẽ ổn thôi, đã mười năm rồi còn gì." Cậu ấy dừng lại, ngẫm nghĩ. "Hơn nữa, đây là công việc, Đại Đế Vương luôn nghiêm túc trong bóng chuyền, tớ chắc chắc anh ta cũng sẽ nghiêm túc trong công việc."

" Ugh, sao cũng được" Tobio lầm bầm, miễn cưỡng tự hỏi từ khi nào Hinata - đồ ngốc - Shouyou bắt đầu trở lên khôn ngoan như thế. Cậu mở 1 lon bia và thả mình xuống chiếc ghế bành. " Brazil thế nào?"

Shouyou đưa cho cậu ánh nhìn xảo trá, nhưng lập tức để nó qua đi và bắt đầu với câu chuyện đầy náo nhiệt về những cú đập cạnh tranh mới nhất giữa Bokuto và Ushijima. Tobio giấu nụ cười của mình đằng sau lon bia và để giọng nói của Shouyou bao bọc lấy mình, ấm áp và thân thuộc.

**

Tooru hoàn thành tốt việc tảng lờ đi sự xuất hiện của Tobio, chỉ thừa nhận cậu trong nhưng ca họ làm chung với nhau. Sau tất cả, hắn vẫn là 1 chuyên gia mà.

Tất nhiên, điều đó không có nghĩa là hắn không để ý đàn em cũ của mình, những năm qua có lẽ rất tốt đối với Tobio. Cậu ấy lớn lên, không còn chút dấu vết khó chịu của thời thiếu niên cậu đã từng, và cậu di chuyển 1 cách tự tin, cái mà nói thẳng ra là khá cuốn hút ấy. Cậu có khuôn mặt và dáng người như trên các tạp trí, đường cong trên gò má và hàng lông mi dài, với nụ cười trẻ con thứ mà cậu chỉ để lộ ra trước những bệnh nhân của mình. Tooru cảm thấy sự khuấy động quen thuộc của một cái gì đó bất cứ khi nào họ ở với nhau, nhưng hắn nghĩ tất cả chỉ là sự khó chịu. Tobio luôn biết cách hút những điều tồi tệ nhất đến bên hắn.

"Vậy, Oikawa-san, lý do nào anh không thích Kageyama-sensei nhiều như vậy hả?" Minami, một trong những y tá gần với y tá trưởng của khoa nhi đã hỏi hắn vào một ngày với giọng đều đều. Tooru coi cô ấy như một người bạn, vì thế mà hắn dành cho cô ánh nhìn kịch liệt. Cô bật cười toe toét, gợi hắn nhớ đến điệu cười của Makki. "Có phải anh đang ghen là cậu ta cướp hết sạch fan trong câu lạc bộ hâm mộ anh không?"

" Cái gì? Không" Hắn khụt khịt "Tobio là kẻ tàn bạo. Tôi rõ ràng đẹp trai hơn, quyến rũ hơn cậu ta nhiều. Fan club của tôi nên biết rõ điều ấy hơn"

Minami hứ cố ý, và không phải lần đầu tiên Tooru mong muốn có những người bạn thực sự "tử tế" với mình, "Ờm, tôi thấy cậu ta đâu có tệ. Anh nên cho cậu ta một cơ hội. Tôi nghĩ cậu ấy sẽ khiến anh ngạc nhiên"

Tooru bật cười trêu chọc. Không có khả năng đâu, hắn nghĩ đến chính mình.

**

Amemiya Ren, mười bảy tuổi, Ace của đội bóng chuyền trường trung học của mình, và dự kiến phẫu thuật đầu gối trong hai ngày. Khi Tobio lần đầu tiên được giao nhiệm vụ với trường hợp của thằng nhóc, cậu đã gần như bỏ qua và nhường cho một người khác trước khi quyết định nhận nó, đầu hàng với số phận của mình và đọc bệnh án của thằng nhóc với một tiếng thở dài.

Sau đó, khi đối mặt với ánh nhìn tối tăm hằn học dường như muốn san lấp cậu, cậu lại tự hỏi kĩ năng quyết định của mình và tự vấn liệu có nên chuyển sang cho Ishikawa-sensei, bác sĩ nhi nội trú năm hai, người đang sốt sắng muốn trình diễn kĩ năng của mình.

"Amemiya - kun," nhưng, thay vì thế cậu lên tiếng, vì cậu đã là người lớn rồi thêm cả ý thức trách nhiệm nữa, dù mẹ cậu có nói gì đi chăng nữa khi gọi điện cho cậu mỗi tuần "phẫu thuật là lựa chọn tốt nhất cho em."

"Không." Ánh mắt Amemiya trở lên tối tăm hơn bao giờ hết, và Toibo lơ đãng để ý Amemiya có lẽ đã cho cậu quay lại những tháng ngày khi bằng tuổi thằng nhóc. "Con sẽ không làm đâu. Tháng tới bắt đầu thi đấu rồi. Con không thể ngừng chơi."

"Ren, đây không phải để thảo luận," mẹ thằng nhóc nói, khuôn mặt hiện rõ sự lo lắng. Bà quay về phía Tobio, "cháu nó sẽ làm phẫu thuật thưa sensei."

"Mẹ..."

" Không", bà dứt khoát, "Quá đủ rồi, bóng chuyền chỉ là trò chơi. Lí do duy nhất con cần phẫu thuật là vì con đã luyện tập quá nhiều đấy!"

"Cả đội cần con," Amemiya bật ra, nhợt nhạt và run rẩy, "Con không thể để họ thất vọng được. V-và nó không không phải chỉ là trò chơi. Nó là... nó là..."

"Là tất cả, đúng không?" Tobio kết thúc. Cậu đặt bệnh án của thằng bé xuống với tiếng thở dài. "Nhìn này, Amemiya-kun, tôi hiểu em đang cảm thấy thế nào, thực sự đấy. Nhưng em cần cuộc phẫu thuật, trước khi sự hư hại trở nên tệ hơn. Em mới có năm 2 và có cả một quãng đường dài trước mặt. Đừng để sự nghiệp bóng chuyền của em kết thúc tại đây, trước khi ngay cả nó chưa bắt đầu. Với phẫu thuật và PT em có thể quay lại sân đấu nhanh thôi."

" Nhưng cả đội cần em, ngay bây giờ. Những anh năm ba, đây là cơ hội cuối cùng để họ đến giải toàn quốc, em không muốn làm hỏng điều ấy." Đôi mắt Amemiya ngập tràn nước, và Tobio bị đánh thức bởi cậu bé trở nên vô vọng như thế nào.

Cậu nhớ lại những đồng đội cũ của mình: Shouyou, với niềm đam mê không ngừng và sự tự tin vững vàng; Tsukishima, sắc sảo và thô ráp, nhưng trung kiên dữ dội; Yamaguchi, với sức mạnh ẩn sau sự yên tĩnh và sự hiện diện vững chắc. Năm thứ ba ở Karasuno, họ đã trở thành bạn tốt, thành bạn bè ngay cả sau tai nạn của Tobio.

"Em có nghĩ đồng đội của em sẽ muốn em tổn thương mình như thế không? Hủy đi cơ hội để em quay lại sân tập? " Tobio thấy vai mình nhức nhối " Tin tưởng đồng đội của mình. Em có nghĩ họ sẽ bị đánh bại dễ dàng không?"

"Không, tất nhiên là không rồi." Amemiya nhìn xuống tay mình, trước khi ngước lên để bắt gặp ánh mắt Tobio, đôi mắt tìm kiếm và hỗn loạn, giọng nhỏ dần khi bắt đầu nói. "Em chỉ - sẽ ra sao nếu họ không cần em nữa?"

Tobio cười nhăn nhở.

"Như ta đã nói, hãy tin một chút vào đồng đội mình đi"

**

Khi Tooru ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh, người cuối cùng anh ta mong đợi để va phải là số 10 của Karasuno

"Chibi-chan" hắn nói, đầy ngạc nhiên. Hinata đã lớn lên kể từ năm đầu của cao trung, nhưng vẫn nhỏ so với vận động viên bóng chuyền, dù cậu đã chứng mình rằng cậu không phải "bé con" sau màn trình diễn ở giải quốc gia. Cậu nhìn khá ổn đó chứ, làn da hơi rám nắng, chiếc áo phông vừa vặn để lộ ra những đường cơ bắp lấp ló bên trong. Đôi mắt cậu vẫn như thế, sắc và sáng và trong một khoảnh khắc Tooru như trở lại 18 lần nữa, sắp bước ra sân. "Cậu đang làm gì ở đây?"

"Đại Đế Vương!" Hinata kêu lên, "Đã lâu qua rồi!"

"Ah, ừ" Tooru trả lời, hơi ngu ngốc. Hắn liếc qua tấm biển nhà vệ sinh, rồi quay trở lại Hinata, cảm thấy một nụ cười đang lướt qua môi mình " Chúng ta phải dừng gặp mặt nhau thế này, cậu biết đấy."

Hinata cười. "Có những thứ không bao giờ thay đổi". Điện thoại rung lên trên tay cậu, Hinata đọc qua tin nhắn. "Anh có biết ở chỗ nào tôi có thể tìm thấy Kageyama không?"

Tooru cảm thấy khó chịu khi đề cập đến người kia, nhưng hắn đè nén nó xuống, nhìn vào đồng hồ và nói, "Cậu ấy có lẽ đang ở trong căn tin ăn trưa, tôi sẽ đi đến đó bây giờ nếu cậu cần giúp đỡ về tìm đường."

"Oh tuyệt!!" Hinata cười rạng rỡ, lướt nhanh qua bàn phím để trả lời lại, trước khi đút điện thoại vào túi. " Từ đó đến nay, anh thế nào rồi?"

Bước đến căng tin khá là dễ chịu. Hinata nói chuyện mà không có dấu vết của sự thù địch, cái mà họ đã chia sẻ với nhau suốt những năm cấp ba. Tooru thấy mình bị cuốn hút một cách dễ dàng, và thật ngạc nhiên khi họ đã đến nhà ăn và phải dừng cuộc hội thoại lại.

"A, cậu ấy đây rồi," Hinata vẫy tay chào qua những dãy bàn. Tobio bị cuốn vào một quyển sách nào đó, nhưng cậu ngước về phía giọng nói Hinata, như con thiêu thân bay về phía ánh sáng. Oh, Tooru nghĩ, nhìn chằm chằm vào khuôn mặt đang bực tức kia, vậy nó là như vậy ư.

" Anh tham gia với chúng tôi chứ?" Hinata đề nghị, nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn.

Tooru mỉm cười và lắc đầu. "Không, không sao đâu." Hắn gật đầu qua những dãy bàn, nơi Minami đang đợi hắn. "Tôi có hẹn ăn trưa rồi."

"Được rồi," Hinata trả lời một cách dễ dàng, "Thật tuyệt khi được gặp lại anh!"

"Yeah, đúng vậy," Tooru nói, ngạc nhiên khi cậu có ý như thế. Hắn đi ngang qua Minami, nhìn hai người khác ở góc kia. Họ ôm nhau thoáng chốc nhưng có vẻ rất thân mật và quen thuộc, và không giống như những gì Tobio sẽ cho phép khi ở hồi cao trung. Tooru thấy mình lại tự hỏi, Tobio đã thay đổi như thế nào khi còn học trung học, nhưng hắn cắt đứt ý nghĩ ấy ngay lập tức, quay trở lại Minami để rồi bắt gặp ánh mắt ranh mãnh cô ấy dành cho mình.

"Gì hả?" Hắn bật ra, xé miếng sandwich cô mua cho mình.

"Không có gì," Cô trả lời, xé miếng bánh của mình "Không có gì sất."

**

"Cái quái gì thế, Shouyou?" Tobio rít lên khi đẩy bạn mình ra, "Cậu đã làm gì với Oikawa-san? Hơn nữa, cậu đến muộn."

Shouyou đảo mắt và sụp xuống chiếc ghế đối diện. "Anh ta chỉ chỉ đường cho tớ đến đây, thế thôi." Cậu bẻ một mẩu bánh socola của Tobio, kế hoạch ăn kiêng chết tiệt, đá nhẹ vào ống chân người kia. "Tắc đường nữa, và tớ phải đi lấy đồ giặt là của Hitoka trước"

Tobio nhíu mày và kéo đĩa của mình lại gần. Shouyou nhăn mặt và đá cậu lần nữa cho đến khi cậu đẩy chiếc đĩa lên phía trước với tiếng thở dài chịu thua

"Brazil thế nào?"

"Đầy nắng," Shouyou trả lời khi cắn thêm một miếng. "Bokuto-senpai gần như đã bị bắt vì đã cố gắng buôn lậu lá Cacao, anh ấy nghĩ anh ấy có thể làm ra socola từ chúng. Tớ đã tưởng Akaasshi-san sẽ giết anh ấy khi chúng tớ về nhà, nhưng tớ nghĩ anh ấy nhẹ nhõm vì bọn tớ không sao cả."

Tobio bật cười và Shouyou thấy nụ cười lướt qua môi mình để đáp lại. Thật kì lạ khi nghĩ rằng có một khoảng thời gian họ không phải bạn bè, khi nghe thấy tiếng Tobio cười không phải chuyện bình thường.

"Yachi thế nào rồi? Cô ấy có vẻ bận khi nói chuyện với tớ tuần trước"

"Ừ," Shouyou đồng ý, "Công ty cô ấy đã trúng một gói thầu khổng lồ, có vẻ như cô ấy sẽ bận rộn vài ngày nữa cơ." Rồi cậu ngoác miệng ra cười, "Tức có nghĩa là tớ có nhiều thời gian hơn, dành cho cậu hơn."

"Oh, tuyệt." Mặt Tobio không thay đổi, nhưng Shouyou có thể thấy đường cong nghiêng nghiêng trên khóe miệng của cậu. "Tsukishima đã gọi, tớ nghĩ Yamaguchi và cậu ấy sẽ đến cuối tuần này. Họ đang tìm 1 ngôi nhà ở Yoyogi, nhưng họ có thể gặp chúng ta ăn tối cuối thứ bảy."

"Hoàn hảo, Hitoka có lẽ cũng xong khi đó." Shouyou liếc quanh trước khi cúi xuống. "Vậy, ừm, nói về những khoảng chi lớn...." Cậu rút ra chiếc hộp nhung trong túi và đặt nó lên bàn.

Tobio nhìn chằm chằm vào nó một lúc, trước khi nở một nụ cười. "Cũng đã đến lúc rồi." Cậu nhấc chiếc hộp lên. "Tớ có thể không?" Shouyou gật đầu và quan sát khi Tobio mở nó bằng những ngón tay tinh tế - những ngón tay của một chuyền hai, một phần trong cậu rất ngạc nhiên - và cậu nhìn nó cẩn thận, một cái nhìn khéo léo nhẹ nhàng trong mắt cậu. "Đẹp thật đấy!" Cậu nói và Shouyou nhoẻn miệng cười, ngượng ngùng. Nó không cuốn hút lắm, chỉ đơn giản 1 vòng bạc với một viên kim cương duy nhất đính ở giữa, nhưng cậu biết đây chính là điều mà Hitoka mong muốn ngay lúc cậu nhìn vào nó.

"Tớ sẽ đưa cho cô ấy vào tháng tới, vào ngày kỉ niệm của bọn tớ. Còn một cái dành cho tớ nữa, nếu cô ấy đồng ý"

"Cô ấy sẽ thích nó," Tobio nói, nhẹ nhàng đóng nắp hộp rồi chuyển trở lại cho Shouyou, "Và cậu biết cô ấy sẽ đồng ý, đồ đần!" Cậu gật đầu, cất chiếc hộp vào trong túi, cảm thấy mình có chút vội vã khi những ngón tay lướt qua lớp vải nhung.

"Đủ về tớ rồi, còn cậu thì sao?"

"Tớ ổn," Tobio nói và Shouyou dấu đi nụ cười khi thấy bạn mình đánh mắt về phía Oikawa rồi quay trở lại. "Khá tuyệt."

"Được rồi" Shouyou châm chọc, "Không nghĩ về Đại Đế Vương đâu nhá."

Rồi cậu bật cười trước cái nhăn mày đáp lại của Tobio

**

"Vậy, cậu và Chibi-chan vẫn khá thân thiết, huh?" Oikawa nói với cậu vào ngày hôm đó, khi cả hai đang ở chỗ những y tá nhận một vài bệnh án.

Tobio ngẩng đầu lên và nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn trong giây lát. Đây là lần đầu tiên họ nói chuyện ngoài lề công việc.

"Ừm, vâng" cuối cùng cậu cũng trả lời lại. Làm tốt lắm, Tobio, cậu nghĩ, cơ hội để thể hiện những kĩ năng xã hội đây rồi. "Thế còn anh? Anh vẫn làm bạn với Iwazumi-san chứ?"

Nụ cười trên khuôn mặt Oikawa bỗng rạn nứt đi chút. "Ừ, Iwa-chan và tôi là bạn của nhau." Hắn để bệnh án mình xuống với một tiếng thụp, và khi hắn nhìn Tobio lần nữa, biểu hiện của hắn đóng lại. "Chúng tôi sẽ luôn là bạn."

Hắn rời khỏi đó, và Tobio nhìn chằm chằm theo sau, tự hỏi làm thế nào cậu luôn gây rắc rối cho mỗi lần tiếp xúc với Oikawa.

**

Ishikawa Hiro là một bác sĩ nội trú năm hai của khoa nhi, và trước khi Tobio chuyển đến, Tooru khá thờ ơ với vị bác sĩ này. Gã khá nổi tiếng với các y tá vì choảnh chọe và kiêu ngạo, nhưng Tooru chẳng nghĩ gì về điều đó, chỉ nói chuyện qua và không liên quan.

Nhưng giờ, đó lại là chuyện hoàn toàn khác.

"Kageyama-sensei, tôi đã xem cuộc phẫu thuật của cậu sáng nay," Ishikawa nói, đi đến bên Tobio và đựa sát vào vị bác sĩ trẻ. "Kĩ thuật của cậu rất ấn tượng, gần tốt bằng tôi rồi!"

Tobio mỉm cười lịch sự và bước dịch ra một chút. Tooru để ý, điều ấy kiến cậu tới gần hắn hơn, quan sát cuộc đối thoại bằng góc mắt và nhận thấy một chút căng thẳng đặt trên vai người kia. "Ah, cảm ơn Ishikawa-sensei!"

"Cậu nên tham gia cùng tôi trong phòng mổ, một trong những lần phẫu thuật của tôi." Ishikawa lại đứng sát vào lần nữa, ánh nhìn đểu cáng không thể nhầm lẫn đi đâu được. "Tôi chắc chắn tôi sẽ cho cậu thấy một vài điều."

Tooru chịu đủ rồi. Hắn đập lòng bàn tay xuống bề mặt của bàn y tá. "Tobio- chan," hắn nói rạng rỡ, quay mặt về phía người kia, "Cậu có chút thời gian để nói về Asou-kun trong phòng 16 không?"

Sự nhẹ nhõm của Tobio có thể thấy rõ ràng. "Vâng, dĩ nhiên, Oikawa-san."

"Thế còn về cà phê thì sao? Cậu có vẻ muốn dùng một chút. "

Tobio gật đầu, chóp tai bắt đầu ửng đỏ. Tooru cảm thấy có một chút xao động bên trong, nhưng trước khi hắn nghĩ quá nhiều, Ishikawa xen ngang.

"Này, chúng tôi đang nói chuyện mà," gã ta phản đối. Tooru để sự tức giận xâm chiếm trên mặt mình trong chốc lát, và hắn biết nó tác dụng khi gã kia lùi lại vài bước.

"Oh, xin lỗi, Isshi-chan. Tôi chắc rằng cậu có thể nói chuyện sau" Làm như thể ta sẽ để chuyện ấy xảy ra, hắn nghĩ tối tăm. Hắn mỉm cười dịu dàng và nhẹ nhàng dẫn Tobio đi với một lòng bàn tay để trên lưng cậu. "Gặp lại sau nha, Isshi- chan!"

Họ đi bộ một vài mét trước khi hắn để tay mình xuống.

" Cảm ơn, Oikawa-san." Tobio nói nhẹ nhàng, hai gò má ửng hồng. Nó rất hợp với (em) cậu ấy, Oikawa mơ màng nghĩ.

"Không có gì, Tobio-chan"

**

Ba giờ sau, mặt Tobio vẫn còn đỏ bừng. Nếu cậu tập trung cậu vẫn có thể cảm thấy sự ấm áp dễ chịu của bàn tay Oikawa trên lưng của cậu, vững vàng và bồn chồn trong cùng 1 lúc, một trọng lượng hoàn hảo như thể sinh để đặt ở đó.  
Tobio có lẽ có vấn đề thật rồi.

[Tớ nghĩ tớ có vấn đề rồi] Cậu nhắn cho Shouyou giữa 2 bệnh nhân

[??? Giề]

[Tớ nghĩ tớ có cảm giác với Oikawa-san.]

[Ờ. Cậu không thể ngừng nhìn anh ta khi tớ gặp cậu vào bữa trưa hôm ấy.]

Không phải lần đầu tiên Tobio thấy thất vọng bởi cách nhắn tin của Shouyou

(Trans: Hinata viết tắt và dùng teencode rất nhiều :D)

[Có lẽ không quá muộn để quay trở lại Miyagi ha.]

[Không, thế thì tớ phải xử lí việc Natsu đổ trước cậu. Với lại, ai sẽ uống với tớ chứ?]

[Cậu đúng là người bạn thân tệ nhất đó.]

**

Tooru thấy ánh mắt mình ngày càng trôi dạt về phía Tobio kể từ đó, tự động, như có lực hút vô hình nào đó kéo hắn về với người ấy. Một phần trong hắn khó chịu về điều này, nhưng hắn gần như bị rối trí bởi những tiểu tiết mới hắn bắt đầu để ý về đàn em cũ của mình.

Có một chút tóc bỉ vểnh lên ở chỗ mái của Tobio, kiên định nhất quyết không chịu bị chế ngự, Tooru phải giấu đi nụ cười mỗi lần hắn bắt gặp Tobio càu nhàu và cố làm nó cụp xuống. Thỉnh thoảng, khi kết thúc một ca trực dài, Tobio sẽ cặp phần mái của mình lên bằng những chiếc kẹp tóc mượn từ các bệnh nhân, hay cậu sẽ nhờ một trong số họ buộc nó lên thành chiếc đuôi gà nhỏ. Rất là dễ thương, quan sát cậu nghiêng người xuống khi cô bé nhỏ túm tóc cậu lại bằng chiếc dây buộc tóc với những quả bóng tròn tròn, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn chăm chú theo từng chuyển động.

Tobio luôn luôn thu nhặt những món đồ be bé hay kẹo ngọt trong những túi áo của mình, điều ấy có nghĩa mỗi lần cậu bước đi trong khoa nhi, cậu luôn được vây quanh bởi lũ trẻ. Cậu cũng tốt với bọn nhỏ nữa. Nghiêm túc khi nghe những câu chuyện của bọn chúng, bật ra những tiếng cười khàn khàn với những câu chuyện vặt. Cậu ấy chú đáo với những đứa lớn hơn, chú tâm đến chúng còn hơn cả bố mẹ, và nhận được sự kính mến. Cậu lịch sự và tôn trọng với các y tá, thỉnh thoảng nếu có một chút vụng về, nhưng bằng cách nào đó, Tooru thấy nó cũng rất đáng yêu.

Nó thật là khiêm tốn, để xem hậu bối của hắn đã trở thành như thế nào. Chỉ thế thôi.

"Cậu phủ nhận quá nhiều" Hajime đã nói như thế khi hắn kể tất cả, "hoặc cậu đần hơn rất nhiều những gì tớ nghĩ". Anh nhấm một ngụm bia. " Điều đấy chẳng làm tớ ngạc nhiên chút nào, thật sự đấy.

" Không, không" Mattsu xen ngang, "Cậu chìm sâu vào phủ nhận, có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn khi cậu ở Ai Cập."

Và khi Mattsu và Makki cười lăn cười bò lên nhau, Tooru lại tự hỏi một lần nữa sẽ như thế nào nếu có những người bạn mà không xúc phạm hắn mọi lúc mọi nơi nhở? Có lẽ Ushijima đã đúng, hắn nghĩ với một chút cuồng loạn, có lẽ hắn thực sự nên vào Shiratorizawa thì hơn.

**

Amemiya sẽ có buổi tập PT đầu tiên hai tuần sau khi phẫu thuật. Nhóc đã có lượng đến thăm ổn định từ khi được nhận vào, như Tobio đã dự đoán, bạn bè và gia đình. Đồng đội của nhóc rất vui vẻ và ồn ào, nhưng lễ phép, sãng sàng chơi với những đứa trẻ trong khoa khi họ nhận thấy những ánh mắt tò mò chằm chằm nhìn về phía họ. Bản thân Amemiya cũng tươi tỉnh hơn rất nhiều so với lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, và Tobio cũng không thường xuyên trò chuyện với nhóc vào cuối mỗi buổi được.

Vì thế cậu rất ngạc nhiên, khi cậu bước vào phòng với Oikawa vào sáng thứ bảy để thấy Amemiya đang ủ rũ và lo lắng.

"Chào buổi sáng," Cậu nói, nhìn lướt qua bệnh án một cách nhanh chóng. "Em cảm thấy thế nào rồi?"

Amemiya mỉm cười yếu ớt. "Em thấy tệ hơn". Tobio gật đầu đồng tình. Họ đã ngừng cho nhóc uống những loại thuốc giảm đau mạnh và cậu biết, từ kinh nghiệm của mình, sự kiệt quệ mệt mỏi mà cơn đau mang lại nó như thế nào.

" Đây là Oikawa, một trong những nhà vật lí trị liệu. Anh ấy sẽ làm việc với em trong vài tuần tới để giúp em hồi phục lại trạng thái, chuẩn bị cho giải quốc gia." Tobio tránh nhìn vào Oikawa khi đề cập đến giải quốc gia. Đã qua nhiều năm kể từ khi Aoba Josai bại trận dưới tay Karasuno nhưng Tobio vẫn nhớ Oikawa đã bị tàn phá đến cỡ nào.

"Được rồi" Oikawa nói, sau một lúc, "Sẽ rất khó khăn khi bắt đầu, nhưng nếu em vượt qua nó thì sẽ giống như em chưa từng bị thương ở chỗ đó vậy."

Amemiya gật đầu, nhưng nhìn vẫn rất lo lắng. Tobio nhíu mày và đi theo ánh mắt của nhóc rơi vào cuốn lịch, nơi mà ngày ấy được khoanh đánh dấu bằng mực đỏ, chợt nhớ ra.

" Hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên của vòng sơ tuyển?"

" Vâng, Kazuki đã nhắn tin cho em cả buổi sáng." Amemiya trả lời, chỉ vào điện thoại bên cạnh giường, "Bọn em sẽ chơi vào buổi chiều". Cậu dừng lại, rồi lại nói tiếp, với nụ cười nhỏ méo mó ,"Em biết những gì anh nói, sensei. Nhưng em vẫn ước mình có thể ở đó."

"Tất nhiên," Tobio nhẹ nhàng nói "Đấy là điều tự nhiên khi em muốn hỗ trợ cho đội mình."

"Kageyama-sensei và anh đều chơi bóng chuyền," Oikawa đột nhiên lên tiếng, và Amemiya quay sang nhìn hắn, gật đầu thận trọng vì Tobio đã kể với nhóc về tai nạn của hắn, "Vì thế bọn anh đều biết em cảm thấy thế nào. Em có thể không ở trên sân đấu bây giờ, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là em không là thành viên của nhóm. Tất cả những gì em có thể làm là đặt niềm tin vào họ và cố gắng hết sức trong những lần trị liệu. Tin rằng họ sẽ biến nó thành giải quốc gia, và khi họ làm như thế, họ sẽ cần em ngay bên cạnh họ trên sân."

Amemiya gật đầu, và rồi mỉm cười. " Anh biết không. Kageyama-sensei cũng nói với em như thế để em đồng ý phẫu thuật" nhóc giải thích.

" Ồ, đúng vậy không?" Oikawa hỏi nhẹ nhàng, quay sang Tobio, biểu hiện của hắn không thể đọc được. Tobio nhanh chóng quay đi, tập trung sự chú ý vào Amemiya.

Cậu cảm thấy sức nặng từ ánh mắt Oikawa trong suốt phần còn lại của buổi gặp mặt.... tự hỏi nó có ý gì.

**

Tooru dành cả ngày còn lại của mình trong sững sờ, cuốn vào những suy nghĩ về sự thay đổi của Tobio, và từ đâu đó giữa trung học và bây giờ, cậu ấy biến thành kiểu người Tooru có thể yêu mến.

Khi hắn rời khỏi bệnh viện, hắn đi thẳng đến chỗ Hajime, để xe của mình ở bãi đậu và đi quyết định đi tàu điện ngầm. Đó là Hana, người ra mở cửa cho hắn, mái tóc buộc trong kiểu đuôi ngựa thấp của cô, nhìn thấy cô như một gáo nước lạnh dội vào người hắn.

" Tooru" Cô ấy nở nụ cười đầy nắng, dấu sợi tóc dài ra phía sau tai, Tooru rất muốn ghét cô, nhưng hắn không thế.

"Chào Hana-chan. Iwa-chan có nhà không?"

"À, anh ấy vừa về," cô nói, bước trở lại một chút để hắn vào. "Em đang định đi đến Konbini một chút. Anh không phiền khi để ý cái bếp dùm em chứ?"

"Được mà," Tooru đồng ý, quan sát khi cô ấy kéo chiếc áo khoác lên. Cô cười rạng rỡ và đi ra trước khi hét lên tạm biệt Hajime, và một cái gì đó trong Tooru đau nhói với khao khát tình cảm mà họ có được thật dễ dàng.

"Cậu làm gì ở đây vậy?" Hajime hỏi khi anh bước ra khỏi phòng ngủ. Thông thường Tooru sẽ om sòm lên vì giọng điệu thô bạo của bạn mình, nhưng hôm nay hắn chỉ có thể mỉm cười yếu ớt. Cái nhìn của Hajime dịu đi, anh vẫy tay bảo Tooru ngồi xuống, đi qua tủ lạnh lấy hai lon bia trước khi đến bên Tooru. "Có chuyện gì vậy?"

"Cậu đã đúng, Iwa-chan," Tooru nói, và hắn ghét khi giọng hắn khản đặc đi vì nước mắt " Tớ thật sự thích em ấy."

Hajime gật đầu " Thế vấn đề ở đây là gì?"

"Em ấy đang hẹn hò với Chibi-chan" Tooru rên rỉ, nước mắt chảy xuống khuôn mặt. Chúa ơi, có lẽ bây giờ hắn ta thảm hại lắm.

"Cậu có chắc không?" Hajime hỏi, cau mày. Tooru gật đầu, thổn thức. Và với đôi tay, Hajime thu hắn vào một cái ôm.

"Tại sao tớ luôn muốn những điều mà tớ không bao giờ có được?" Hắn lầm bầm vào vai Hajime, Hajime ôm hắn thật chặt một lúc trước khi thả lỏng ra. Họ không nói về điều này, không nói về tình yêu tuyệt vọng mà Tooru từng dành cho Hajime và dù Hajime đã cố gằng như thế nào, cố gằng rất nhiều, nhưng dù anh có quý mến Tooru nhiều thế nào đi chăng nữa, anh vẫn chẳng thể nào yêu hắn. "Cậu nên nhìn cái cách em ấy dõi theo cậu ta" Tooru thì thầm, cảm thấy thật khinh khủng " Thật không công bằng!!"

"Tớ xin lỗi, Tooru" Hajime thì thầm, và nó không đủ, không bao giờ đủ cả, nhưng Tooru vẫn nắm lấy nó, vì ít nhất vẫn còn thứ gì đó dành cho hắn.

Họ vẫn ôm nhau cho đến khi nghe tiếng bấm cửa, kéo theo là tiếng chào của Hana. Cô ấy đủ tốt để không đề cập đến đôi mắt sưng của Tooru và chỉ đơn giản đưa hắn chiếc bánh mì sữa cô mua ở cửa hàng cho hắn. Sau đó, khi hắn cuộn tròn giữa 2 người, xem " Alien", Tooru nghĩ hắn có thể hiểu vì sao Hajime yêu cô ấy nhiều như thế.

**

Dạo này, Oikawa đã cư xử rất lạ.

Đầu tiên, Tobio chẳng suy nghĩ về điều ấy nhiều lắm đâu: khi Oikawa không thể ăn trưa, đó là vì anh ấy bận; khi Oikawa từ chối lời mời uống cà phê, đó là vì anh ấy thấy không khỏe. Nhưng khi nhìn thấy hắn ta ở trong căn tin, vây quanh bởi nhóm y tá cười đùa, mặc dù hắn nói với Tobio là hắn không thể vì có một cuộc họp, Tobio nhận ra, mình đang bị tránh mặt.

"Anh ấy có lẽ đã nhận ra là mình thích anh ấy." Tobio nói với Shouyou qua điện thoại tối hôm đấy. Shouyou kêu lên đau đớn thay cho khuôn mặt cậu, và Tobio thấy mình cười buồn bã.

"Cậu có muốn đến đây không?" Shouyou hỏi, đầy lo lắng.

"Không, không sao đâu." Cậu trả lời, "Tối nay các cậu hẹn hò đúng không?"

"Ừ, nhưng Hitoka sẽ hiểu. Cậu biết mà, bọn tớ rất thích cậu qua đây."

Tobio lắc đầu: cậu không nghĩ cậu có thể đứng cạnh Shouyou bây giờ, nơi mà hầu hết mọi bề mặt đều in dấu những bằng chứng về mối quan hệ của cậu với Yachi, từ bộ sưu tập giày trước cửa cho đến tấm ảnh lót trên tường, ghi chép những khoảng thời gian kể từ năm trung học.

" Không, ổn thôi" cậu nói, nhớ rằng Shouyou không thể thấy mình. " Dù sao thì, cảm ơn cậu!"

Cậu lấy một bữa ăn sẵn từ Konbini trên đường về nhà, ngồi sụp xuống sofa ngay khi cởi áo khoác. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào cái màn hình trống không của chiếc tivi trong khoảng thời gian dài, chỉ quay sang khi chiếc điện thoại sáng lên với tin nhắn từ mẹ cậu.

**

Khu bệnh nhi đang ồn ào hơn mọi ngày khi Tooru bước vào cho một cuộc tư vấn.

" Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?" Hắn hỏi Minami, và ánh nhìn cô ấy dành cho hắn trở nên nghiêm trọng.

" Nhớ Asami-chan ở phòng 6 không?" Hắn gật đầu chậm rãi: đó là cô bé con vui vẻ với vấn đề về tim, Tooru không biết chính xác lắm, nhưng hắn biết bé đã được lên lịch để phẫu thuật. Cô bé cũng là một trong những bệnh nhân đặc biệt gần gũi với Tobio, và hắn đã nhìn thấy hai người ở bên nhau nhiều lần, Tobio đã để cô bé sơn móng tay vào một dịp đáng nhớ.

" Cô bé đã ngã quỵ sáng nay. Nakahara-sensei được coi là sẽ phẫu thuật cho bé, nhưng ông ấy đang bận với bệnh nhân khác. Kageyama-sensei là bác sĩ duy nhất được gọi tới"

"Cái gì?" Tooru chết lặng đi.

" Nó không tốt lắm," Minami nói, buồn rầu. " Ngay từ đầu, phẫu thuật có tỉ lệ thành công rất thấp, và nó trở nên phức tạp vì cô bé đã quỵ xuống."

Tooru nhìn chằm chằm vào bệnh án trong tay mình. Hắn đã tránh Tobio hai tuần nay rồi. Hắn không phải đồ ngu, hắn nhìn thấy sự tổn thương mà Tobio đưa về phía hắn, nhưng hắn tảng lờ đi, cố gắng để bản thân mình tách xa khỏi người kia, càng ca càng tốt. Nhưng hắn biết Tobio, yêu cậu là đằng khác, và hắn biết điều này sẽ phá vỡ cậu ấy

" Cô có thể sắp xếp lại buổi tư vấn của tôi được không?" Tooru thấy có một cảm giác bình tĩnh kì lạ lắng xuống bên trong. " Tôi cần ở bên em ấy"

**

Tobio thấy tay mình lạnh.

Lạnh quá.

Nakahara-sensei bảo cậu làm tất cả đều đúng, nhưng nó vẫn không đủ.

Cậu nhìn ra thành phố, kéo đầu gối lại gần ngực mình, run rẩy. Cậu phải gọi cho mẹ Asami. Bà ấy sẽ trên đường từ chỗ làm bây giờ.

Cậu nghe thấy tiếng ai đó mở cửa, và im lặng, hi vọng họ sẽ không để ý đến mình. Nhưng tiếng chân bước nhẹ về phía cậu, và sau đó có cái gì đó ấm áp phủ lên vai cậu. Trí óc cậu nhận ra đó là chiếc chăn trong phòng trực, tay tự động di chuyển để điều chỉnh nó. Cậu ngước lên và rồi dừng lại.

" Anh muốn gì? Oikawa-san" Cậu hỏi mệt mỏi " Anh đã tránh tôi tất cả thời gian nay, bây giờ anh cũng có thể để tôi một mình được không?"

Oikawa nhìn như thể bị trừng phạt, nhưng hắn vẫn lắc đầu và ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu. "Anh không thể" hắn nói lặng lẽ, một thứ gì đó trong Tobio vụn vỡ khi âm thanh của cậu được bật ra.

" Em không thể cứu cô bé," Cậu nức nở, và Oikawa ôm lấy cậu, giấu khuôn mặt cậu vào vai hắn.

" Anh xin lỗi, Tobio- chan" Oikawa thì thầm, lướt những ngón tay qua mái tóc cậu " Anh rất xin lỗi"

Tobio nắm chặt áo hắn và nức nở hơn nữa.

**

Tooru nhận ra một mái tóc cam quen thuộc khi hắn rời bệnh viện vài ngày sau đó, và chân hắn tự động tiến đến chỗ Hinata.

"Oikawa-san," Hinata nói một cách trung lập, có cái gì đó lạnh lùng và cứng rắn trong ánh nhìn của cậu khiến hắn cảm thấy gần như một thế giới khác.

"Tôi nghĩ, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu gọi tôi bằng tên." Hắn trả lời, và Hinata chỉ hắng giọng đáp lại " Cậu đến đây để gặp Tobio đúng không?"

Lúc này, bóng dáng nụ cười mới xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt Hinata. "Vâng," cậu thì thầm và giơ tay trái mình lên. Một vòng tròn bằng bạc ở ngón đeo nhẫn. "Cô ấy nói đồng ý"

Tâm trí Tooru tạm thời bị đình chỉ.

"Đợi đã, cái gì cơ?" Cuối cùng hắn ta cũng thốt ra được.

Hinata có chút khó đỡ. "Bạn gái của tôi. Có lẽ anh nhớ cô ấy, cô ấy là trong những quản lí của chúng tôi. Tôi đã ngỏ lời với cô ấy vào tối qua, và cô ấy đồng ý!!!"

Tooru chớp mắt " Nhưng tôi nghĩ cậu hẹn hò với Tobio chứ" Hắn nói, hơi ngu ngốc chút.

"Gì cơ?" Nếu Hinata nhìn không cảm xúc trước đó, giờ lại càng thêm không. " Không, không phải. Dù sao đi chăng nữa, Tobio thích anh, đó là lí do anh lơ cậu ấy, đúng chứ?"

"Cái gì???" Tooru cần ngồi xuống. "Em ấy thích tôi???"

"Từ từ, anh không biết? Thế tại sao lại bơ cậu ấy?" Hinata gặng hỏi, và sau đó biểu hiện của cậu trở lên rõ ràng " Ôi chúa ơi!! Anh nghĩ chúng tôi hẹn hò. Anh cũng thích cậu ấy"

Tooru bối rối, nhưng gật đầu.

"Chúa ơi. Đây là - anh cần tìm cậu ấy ngay bây giờ"

" Gì cơ? Nhưng, thế còn cậu?"

" Đừng bận tâm đến tôi" Hinata kêu lên, đẩy lưng hắn về phía thang máy " Đi tìm và nói với cậu ấy đi"

" Tôi - tôi..." Trong một lúc, Tooru mất hết ngôn ngữ của mình. Nhưng sau đó, từng từ của Hinata chìm vào thay thế, rồi đột nhiên cả thế giới của Tooru điều thay đổi. Tobio thích hắn, Tobio thích hắn!

" Cảm ơn, Chibi-chan" hắn nói vọng ra ngay trước khi cánh cửa thang máy đóng lại.

Hinata trả lời lại với nụ cười rạng rỡ những tia nắng mặt trời

**

Tobio cau mày nhìn vào điện thoại và chuỗi văn bản vô nghĩa mà Shouyou đã gửi cho cậu trong năm phút vừa qua.

[oMG]

[Cậu đang ở đâu?]

[Tớ chỉ đang thay đồ thôi. Có chuyện gì thế?]

[ĐỪNG DI CHUYỂN đứng yên đấy]

[Nó thật BWAH!!]

[Cậu nợ tớ đó nhá!!!]

Trong nhiều năm, Tobio khá hiểu Hinata Shouyou, nhưng thậm chí điều này cũng vượt ngoài khả năng của cậu rồi. Cậu kéo áo khoác của mình và tự hỏi liệu Shouyou cuối cùng đã bị điên chưa. Nếu vậy cậu nợ Tsukishima 5000 yên và một bữa đi uống.

" Tobio - chan!"

Cậu ngước lên, và rồi đỏ mặt. Oikawa đang đứng ở cửa.

"Tốt quá, em vẫn ở đây," Tooru nói, trước khi cúi xuống để lấy lại hơi thở, "Chết tiệt! Lâu rồi tôi không chạy như thế."

" Mọi chuyện đều ổn chứ ạ?"

"Ừ," Oikawa đáp lại, đứng thẳng dậy. Hắn hơi đỏ mặt một chút vì chạy, và mái tóc theo kiểu bình thường bỗng trở lên lộn xộn và rối tung lên. Nhìn rất đẹp trai, Tobio nghĩ với một chút thất vọng. "Em không hẹn hò với Chibi-chan"

Giờ, đến lượt Tobio cau mày. Bộ sự điên khùng lây nhiễm được hử? "Không, tất nhiên là không rồi. Shouyou đã hẹn hò với Yachi từ năm ba cơ."

"Ừ" Oikawa thốt ra, một nụ cười làm rạng rỡ khuôn mặt hắn " Họ vừa đính ước - "

"- Cái gì?" Tobio lôi điện thoại mình ra để gọi cho Shouyou, nhưng bàn tay Oikawa đã nắm lấy cổ tay cậu, những ngón tay dừng ngay chỗ mạch đập, cậu ngẩng lên, rồi đột nhiên cảm thấy mình là người bị chi phối.

"Có thể để chốc nữa" Oikawa nói kiên quyết và sau đó, hắn kéo Tobio vào một nụ hôn. Nó ngắn và trong sáng, nhưng đủ để cậu nhận ra rằng đôi môi của Oikawa cũng mềm như cậu tưởng tượng. "Tôi thích em, Tobio."

Oikawa cụm trán vào trán Tobio, và nếu đó là giấc mơ, thì cậu không muốn tỉnh dậy " Tôi thích em nhiều lắm. Tôi muốn hôn em, nắm lấy tay em, cuộn tròn trên ghế cùng em, và xem phim cùng em, và hẹn hò với em, và -"

" - vâng" Tobio nói, nước mắt trào lên trong đôi mắt. Cậu gật đầu và Oikawa nhìn cậu như thể lơ lửng giữa những vì sao và vầng trăng. " Em đồng ý, cho tất cả những điều trên"

Lần đó, khi họ hôn nhau. Tobio biết được rằng, mái tóc của Oikawa cũng mượt mà như cậu nghĩ, và Oikawa là kẻ hôn giỏi thậm chí hơn cậu tưởng rất nhiều

**

"Này, Minami-san. Chị có biết là Kageyama-sensei đang hẹn hò với ai không?"

Ryoko ngước lên khỏi đống giấy tờ, ánh mắt đánh từ Kageyama đến Yamada, y tá thực tập mới, rồi đến Oikawa, người đang nhìn qua những bệnh án. Hắn cứng lại trước câu hỏi, đôi mắt khẽ cau lại quay về phía Yamada, nhưng cô ấy không để ý, quá bận rộn tơ tưởng đến Kageyama.

"Anh ấy thật là mơ mộng" cô vô tình tiếp tục và Ryoko phải kiềm chế không cười vào sự khó chịu đang lan chiếm dần khuôn mặt Oikawa. "Anh ấy cũng tốt với trẻ con nữa."

"Yama - chan. Cô có nên bận làm việc khác không? " Hắn bật ra, giọng ngọt sớt nhưng mắt thì bắn ra nguy hiểm. Yamada quay sang nhìn hắn, ngạc nhiên.

"Oh, anh cũng quyến rũ lắm, Oikawa-san!" cô ấy nói, hoàn toàn hiểu nhầm.

Lần này, Ryoko không thể khống chế tiếng cười mình thêm nữa

"Ừ, và Kageyama-sensei cũng nghĩ như thế đó" Cuối cùng cô cũng xoay xở được " Đó là lí do tại sao cậu ấy hẹn hò với Oikawa hơn một năm nay rồi"

Yamada kinh ngạc. Nếu Ryoko là một người tốt hơn, cô ấy sẽ không cảm thấy buồn cười lúc này, nhưng thật không may cho cả hai là cô ấy hổng phải. Yamada lắp bắp xin lỗi trước khi chuồn thẳng. Ryoko cười như muốn tung nóc nhà khi Yamada mất dạng.

Oikawa quắc mắt. "Cô chẳng dễ thương chút nào sất, Minami-chan"

Ryoko toe toét.

"Chẳng sao cả. Anh và Kageyama dễ thương đủ rồi"

**

" Tooru, nhanh lên nào!!!" Tobio gọi, đưa ra 1 ít thức ăn nghiền cho Maru, "Chúng ta sẽ muộn nếu với tốc độ này đấy."

" Em không thể giục sự hoàn hảo được." Tooru hét lại, và Tobio đảo mắt, quỳ xuống để vuốt ve con chó của họ. Con chó của họ, cậu nghĩ với nụ cười nhỏ.

"Em sẽ đi mà không có anh nếu anh không sẵn sàng trong vòng năm phút nữa đấy!!!"

" Anh sẵn sàng, anh sẫn sàng, anh sẵn sàng rồi." Tooru gọi, cuối cùng cũng xuất hiện từ phòng ngủ của họ. Tobio nhìn lên, và nhanh chóng quên luôn câu trả lời của mình. Tooru cười, trong cách vui vẻ vô tư nhất của mình, và Tobio cảm thấy một nụ cười đáp lại khi cậu đứng lên. "Thích những gì em nhìn chứ?" Người kia hỏi, từ từ tiến lại gần. Tobio cho phép Tooru đẩy mình vào bàn bếp, vươn tay quàng quanh cổ người kia.

"Vâng." Cậu trả lời, âm yếm, và Tooru hôn cậu nhẹ nhàng như phần thưởng. "Chúng ta nên đi, chúa biết là Tsukishima đã làm gì Shouyou."

"Em cho anh năm phút" Tooru nói, ấn một nụ hôn khác lên bờ môi cậu. Tobio thở dài, nhìn chằm chằm vào đồng hồ và những con số. Này nhá, Shouyou biết bạn trai của cậu là người như thế nào khi cậu ta nhờ Tobio làm người đàn ông tuyệt vời nhất của cậu ta rồi.

" Yeah, được rồi" cậu thì thầm, kéo Tooru lại " Nó có thể đợi được."

\- End -


End file.
